


Masterplan天才计划

by lovesince1944



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Not Adopted, M/M, Neither Does Jason, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, ptsd Jason
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 从未成为罗宾的格雷森和死过一次的陶德。





	Masterplan天才计划

**Author's Note:**

> 警官迪克，PTSD老兵杰森。
> 
> 看了Bodyguard后的疯狂脑洞，这部剧超好看啊！
> 
> 即使日常爬墙跳坑，我的心也永远属于格雷森。
> 
> 无论你感觉文中出现了什么倾向，请相信我这真的是一篇21。

\--

1

某些时候，当他踩在哥谭肮脏的土地上，他会想起十四岁的那个下午，他坐在水塔上看见的夕阳，滚落的橙色光线滚烫的灼烧他的双眼，他干裂的脸开始起壳，风吹过后留下疼痛的痕迹，他试图揉一揉自己的鼻尖，却碰到一片濡湿，而他嘴角尝到咸腥的味道，双眼却干裂得要死，他意识到自己好在正在哭泣，然后他的肩膀开始颤抖，然后他被那片夕阳刺痛双眼，然后他低下头，捂住流泪的双眼好像这样就能把那些操蛋的泪水憋回去，好像这样他就依旧可以无所畏惧的在哥谭巷子里穿越，打架，偷东西，竭尽全力让他活下去。他是犯罪巷的孩子，他本不应该哭泣。

他本不应该。

但当他闭上眼，母亲倒在地板碎了一半露出被水浸湿的浴室里睁大双眼的样子像个操他妈的噩梦反反复复的钉死在他脑子里，干枯的手臂上一排密密麻麻的针孔和僵硬后卡在指尖的注射器告诉了他已经发生的事实，他知道她并非一个好母亲，但她曾经是，因为他记得，她曾经抱着他，为他唱过什么关于空中飞人的可笑童谣，她曾经也笑着会为他做一锅炖菜，也曾会抚摸着他的额头然后给他一个吻。

但她身上那点微不足道的快乐和信念最后被哥谭击垮了，这座该死的城市击垮了无数人对生活的向往和梦想，犯罪和死亡像一张密不透风的网罩住了这座城市，平民在这里艰难的呼吸，而上流人们或许是仅有的那部分能够用金子买到新鲜空气的人群，妈的，他甚至能一天遇见三次持枪抢劫，而他早早的学会了看见街边的尸体，或者别的什么一动不动的东西的时候离远点。但这座城市，这座该死的城市又让人不愿离去，因为她接纳了无数拥有难以提起过去的人们，他明白，他的父母也明白，他的母亲曾经相信他父亲那样的人渣依旧能在哥谭重新开始，她也曾经对这个世界有过太过天真的幻想，或许她一直都有，于是最后她无法接受这份世界，然后她开始在毒品里寻找她相信的那个世界，在血管里流动的彩色液体里重回那个杰森早早明白从不存在的美好世界，因为每次母亲磕完药她看起来总是会温顺很多，像一只面对现实的羔羊，对他露出无知无觉的温柔傻笑，她甚至会拥抱他。

但他知道这一切不过是操蛋的假象，因为最终他的母亲死在了一根注射器上，她最终扭曲着嘴角，带着仿佛要哭泣或者尖叫的表情死在了他家的浴室地板，而浴室的水流把她的皮肤浸泡到起皱。杰森甚至没有尖叫，也没有流泪，但之后的一切对他来说好像一场早被他排练了无数次的舞台表演，警察敷衍的带走他母亲的尸体，记录下又一起稀松平常的吸毒过量死亡案件，他家的门上被贴上封条，而他甚至连抬头看一眼他母亲的欲望都全然失去了，好像那一切不再属于他，他对哥谭最后一点美好的记忆，那些他母亲为他做炖菜和唱歌谣的记忆已经和他母亲一起埋在了六尺之下。

杰森从水塔上站起身，他擦不掉他的眼泪，那些透明的玩意儿顺着他的下巴往下掉，最后他放弃了，牛仔裤破了一截的裤管的腿在冷风里飕飕发凉。夕阳终于悄无声息地被地平线吞没，哥谭的夜晚又一次淹没了她短暂的阳光，而杰森的眼光落到那座漆黑的城市里，他开始操心今晚能够睡在什么地方。

而更多时候，在他从让他无法呼吸的噩梦中醒来的时候，他更喜欢在阳台上看看哥谭的夜空，这里的光污染比起五年前更加严重，星光被五光十色的镁光灯取代，上城区燃烧的光明像是某种肮脏的幕布，遮掩起下面油腻的交易，杰森习惯抽烟，焦油和尼古丁的味道刺激着他太阳穴旁边不安的血管，让他能被迎面而来的冷风打醒，让他能艰难的呼吸进一两口粗糙的空气。

阿富汗是个操蛋的地方，杰森腰上一条用钉子钉好的五英寸长伤口和肩膀上一点深色的枪痕是最完美的证明，他记得那道该死的伤口，被爆炸的铁片迎面切开，轻松得像他妈切开一块水果蛋糕，在他被那样的疼痛强制进入昏迷之前，他看见的最后一样东西就是他红头发的搭档罗伊哈珀在尖叫，他被炸断了一条腿，而那条该死的腿就落在杰森身旁，跟着灰尘一起溅落出的血肉甚至落在了他嘴唇上，他最后的想法是他的肠子会不会已经和沙子混成一滩流在了地上，而他还没来得及再见那人一面。

杰森深吸了口气，让尼古丁滚进他的胃里，躁动不安的血管在向他发出什么讯号，而他不能理解，他听到不远处街道上传来的警笛声，天空上出现蝙蝠的信号，杰森瞟了一眼那片被点亮的云朵，眼睛一眨不眨的等待着两个影子的出现，最后他等到了，从东区的某个屋顶上划过两个一大一小的影子，纸片一样单薄的黑色，轻盈得仿佛一个无声幻觉。

蝙蝠侠与罗宾。

2

哥谭警局位于哥谭市北边，越过哥谭大桥向东，坐落在阿卡姆精神医院和哥谭博物馆之间，而每天的忙碌从早晨八点正式开始，伴随着永无止境的办公桌任务和已经形成日常的抢劫案件。

“嗨乔丽这是你的咖啡，特浓不加糖，三个路口外的那家老店，克里斯帕斯，你的甜甜圈，还有给瑞妮带的咖啡，你帮我拿给她吧，还有艾米我给你带了墨西哥玉米卷！虽然我不确定这个拿来做早餐真的好吗——”

“感谢世界上有你，迪克。”乔丽几乎挣扎着接过年轻男人手上的咖啡然后一口灌了下去，发出一声从猝死边缘被拯救回来的满足叹息，而克里斯帕斯只是感激的接过了甜甜圈和咖啡，艾米拿着还是滚烫的玉米卷露出一副几乎要当场落泪的表情。

“迪克，告诉我你是怎么做到天天都这么精力无限还是这么个可爱天使的，这个玉米卷拯救了我的一天，上帝保佑你。”

“你真是嘴甜，艾米，我受宠若惊。”年轻的黑发男人露出一个明亮的笑容，而乔丽几乎翻了个白眼发出一声呻吟：“迪克，停止散发你的魅力，我有男朋友了。”

“我没有……”

“我拒绝任何你的解释，”乔丽伸出一根手指打断了年轻男人试图做出的解释，迪克有点不悦的皱起眉毛，而乔丽真的很想问为什么他这种孩子气的动作都能做得这么性感？她在桌子底下给瑞妮的手机发了条短信：今年哥谭警花我压迪克。

瑞妮的回复一秒就到了：这个赌局已经毫无意义了乔妮宝贝，现在全警局都压的迪克。

乔丽：啊，难以相信我的迪克宝贝就这么被整个警局发现了

瑞妮：他不是你的迪克宝贝，乔妮，他是所有人的，告诉迪克感谢他给我带咖啡，我爱他。

乔丽：嘿克里斯帕斯听见这话了吗。

瑞妮最后的回复是一个嘘的emoji表情，而乔丽只是笑着关上了手机，身穿警服的年轻男人在她面前放下一份文件。

“这是什么？”

“最近连续出现的好几起伤人案件，昨晚犯罪巷附近又出现伤人事件后我发觉他们之间有某种共同之处，”迪克调转文件方向指给乔丽看，“没有杀人，手法很娴熟，但是很暴力，不像蝙蝠侠罗宾那种精准行为，他的打击方式更加粗糙，你看这人胸膛的於伤，医生说这是一击造成的，所以这个人应该是个重量级选手，拳击手那种。”

“而且我去做了背景调查，这段时间以来被这位不知名先生暴揍的基本都是罗马人的成员，正好你最近不是正在跟罗马人和黑面具帮派的毒品运输问题吗，克里斯帕斯说你们找不到突破口，但是说不定我们能从这个人身上下手找一找。”

“迪克，先等等，”乔丽打断了他，“我们现在并不能确认这个人和罗马人有没有关系，他可能是之前被罗马人踢掉的什么小头目，如果是这样我们确实可以去找找他，但就算如此他能提供的消息也很有限，也有可能是阿卡姆的疯子又跑出来几个或者又直接出现了一个能进阿卡姆的疯子，或者往好的方面想，蝙蝠集团又出现了一名新成员或者哥谭又有了一名新的守卫者？我不确定，这条线索风险太大了。”

乔丽皱着眉看了一眼迪克，交叉的双臂显而易见的表示了她不赞同的姿态，后者只是轻轻叹息了一下，把手放上乔丽肩膀捏了捏表示安抚，“你不用担心我，我知道该怎么做，无论如何现下这是我们拥有的关于罗马人和黑面具最近动作的唯一线索了，而我能从最近的街上感觉到这两个帮派很紧张，如果再不做点什么，我很担心哥谭会陷入新一轮帮派战争里。我会先去阿卡姆精神院那边查一查，然后再进行调查，别那么担心，”迪克对乔丽笑了笑，“那位不知名先生看起来不杀人，所以我应该会好好回来的。”

乔丽认真的盯着迪克好一会儿，然后发出一声叹息，女警长烦躁的挠了挠头发，让迪克想起了他每次给乔丽买咖啡的时候那家店里的缅甸猫，她把面前的文件拍回迪克手里，揉着眉心对迪克挥手：“我等会给你授权文件的，格雷森警探。”

迪克对他露出一个明亮的微笑。

\--

哥谭儿童福利院对他来说像个噩梦。

不算最糟糕的那种，但也是个难捱的噩梦，他最糟的噩梦是父母在他眼前的坠落，从此之后就反复追捕着他的夜晚。迪克被推进房间的时候指甲缝的血迹都没有清洗干净，而他愣愣的站在原地，蓝眼睛迎上整个福利院里不同孩子的目光，审视的，敌视的，打探的，各种各样。他的母亲常说他有一双能够读心的漂亮双眼，但他在一个对哥谭来说都少有的明媚清晨站在福利院门口，却感受不到任何一双眼睛里拥有善意。

“孩子们，这是新来的理查德。”带他进门的女士只是走过场一样的介绍了他，迪克甚至都不知道自己是怎么走进那间矮小的房间的，和他同屋的是个红头发的男孩，有一双发亮的漂亮绿眼睛，对他露出一个兴致缺缺的笑容。

那个男孩比他大，看起来十二三岁的样子，叼着一根烟像只慵懒的猫。迪克身后的门被关上，可那一瞬间被彻底抛弃的感觉潮水般涌上他的脑子，他仍然能听到门后那些别有意味的窃窃私语，伸出手来抓住了他的心脏，迪克木然的坐在床边，手指甚至发抖。

“漂亮男孩，”躺在床上的红发男孩翻了个身，“他们不过是嫉妒而已。”

“什么？”

迪克愣愣的问，那个男孩却低沉地笑了起来，他摇头又把自己转回去面对着墙，留下一句“我叫罗伊。”

“我叫迪克。”

迪克不知道儿童福利院会是这样，是，他在流动的马戏团长大，他知道什么是流浪的滋味，但哥谭福利院像一个压抑的牢笼，冲不出去的孩子们在里面把自己和所有人伤得头破血流，第一天迪克就被人偷走了鞋，那些肆无忌惮对他露出牙齿嘲笑的高个子男孩门掀翻他的午饭，把他堵在墙角用些下流话侮辱他，他们撕烂他的被褥，让迪克在哥谭冬夜裹着仅有的毛衣瑟瑟发抖，罗伊在烟雾后的影子动了动，给他扔过来一条被子。

迪克没有道谢，罗伊也没有说话。

最后有一天那群高个子的青少年在阁楼上堵住了他，为首的那个十六岁小混蛋带着少了两颗牙的咧嘴笑居高临下的盯着他，他的眼睛是斗鸡眼，但眼里流转着不怀好意的目光。

“你从哪儿来的，小婊子？我听说你以前是空中飞人，身上哪里都很软？”当他的手摸上迪克胸口的时候他终于爆发了，马戏团男孩以一个不可思议的柔软姿势扭住他的手臂把他掀翻在地，斗鸡眼发出一声痛呼和带着骂声的大叫，本来愣住的其余男孩终于反应过来的把迪克揍翻在地。

他才刚刚十岁，他还做不到一挑五，于是最终那一天的结果是他得到了流血的嘴角和满是淤伤的胸口，手腕被扭伤，当他跌跌撞撞走进自己的房间的时候，他倒在床上，尽力把自己缩成了一个小球。

他想念母亲的怀抱，想念过去帐篷里柔软的布料，他想念父亲的微笑和手臂。

“我的爸爸死了，然后我运毒，然后我到这里来了。”

抽烟过度的嗓子让突然出现的那个声音像恐怖片里的灵异现场，迪克全身一抖，还是没有转过身去。

“什么？”

“我是怎么来这里的，”罗伊那边传来窸窸窣窣的声音，迪克猜他应该是从被子里钻了起来，“我的亲生父亲是个消防员，在我有记忆之前就死了，我的养父是个纳瓦霍人，他教会了我勇敢和信念，然后他也死了。”

“我很抱歉。”

“没什么可抱歉的，这就是操蛋的生活。他们都是好人，但世界对好人总是不公平，”罗伊发出一声类似叹息的声音，然后烟味又开始在房间里散发出来，迪克皱了皱眉，他其实一直不喜欢罗伊抽烟，“纳瓦霍人觉得我太白人，是个外来者，就把我赶走了，他们觉得是我导致了他们领袖的死亡——就是我养父，说实话有时候我也这么觉得。于是我得想办法自己活下去，然后我帮人运毒，被抓住了，就到这里来了。”罗伊的声音甚至没有起伏，平稳得像念一篇新闻稿，他往迪克这边走来，年轻些的男孩感到自己的床上坐上了另一个人。

“你呢？”

迪克本以为自己没有落泪，但他在转过身之后才意识到自己脸颊上湿润的痕迹，坐在床边的男孩在黑暗里是一片本该出现在恐怖故事里的影子，这一刻迪克却觉得无比安心。

“我的爸妈是空中飞人，最好的那种，然后他们掉下去了，他们死了。”

迪克艰难的张开嘴，但吐出那些单词却容易得不可思议，他的声音没有颤抖，僵硬得像在念一篇新闻稿。

他们掉下去了，他们死了。

3

罗伊离开福利院的那天是个好天气。

哥谭少有晴朗的白日，云纹排成一排水波一样散开，手臂上纹着一整条奇异纹身的红发年轻人对迪克挥了挥手，笑得牙不见齿，罗伊十八岁了，意味着他终于能够离开这个该死的折磨了他多年的狗屁福利院去别的地方。

“好了神奇男孩，别太想念我。”罗伊亲热的搂住迪克的肩膀，后者叹了口气。

“我还是觉得参军不是一个好主意，罗伊，你明明可以做别的，你有那么高的机械天赋！”

“我也觉得当警察不是一个好主意呢，小鸟，”罗伊哼了一声，“别忘了当初是谁把我们搞到这幅境地的。”

“但是只有去当警察我才有改变现状的机会，罗伊，而且警察学校也没那么枯燥。”

“随你怎么说，格雷森警官。”

“我还没当上警官呢，起码还有两年。”迪克叹了口气，他十六岁了，已经在警察学校学习可一整年，等到他成年的时候他就能够拥有当初自己没有过的机会，他想要改变，他不想让更多的孩子和他一样。

而罗伊只是对他微笑，像个流里流气的小混蛋，又像个看着自己小弟长大了的大哥，他摸了摸迪克柔软的黑发，就转身挥手离开了。

他知道迪克是与众不同的那个，从那个十岁小男孩第一天走进他们共享的房间的时候就知道了，他有一双难以形容的蓝色双眼，明亮得像能打碎整个哥谭的噩梦，他那么漂亮又那么柔软，所以他知道福利院的所有混球小子都不过在嫉妒他的光芒，他知道迪克不属于这里，他知道他会变得无比耀眼。

罗伊哈珀比谁都清楚这一点。

\--

杰森后悔了他在巷口里睡的这一夜。

冷得要死是其次，半夜被人抢了脚上的鞋才是最让他恨到牙痒的，他用之前几次偷轮胎的钱换了这双质量好些的鞋，能让他轻而易举的爬坡上坎翻围墙，他才十四岁，又比哥谭大部分的人懂得不要贪心的道理，说实话，他虽然觉得黑暗骑士不会对他这种随处可见的偷轮胎小孩出手，但每晚挂在天上的蝙蝠信号也足够让他心神不宁，他不害怕蝙蝠，他甚至从不感到愧疚，这就是哥谭的生存之道，他不会为自己养活自己而感到愧疚。

但是现在的问题在于他光着脚跑不了，脚后跟被钢筋切掉了一块肉，他杰森皱着眉头嘶声躲在巷口一辆车后边，警察的手电筒灯光晃晃悠悠跟着脚步声从后面传来。

妈的，杰森恨恨的啐一口，难道今天他就要因为一双鞋进局子？

于是他又往阴影里缩了一些，试图让自己被影子完全吞没，但是脚上的伤口疼得他嘴唇发抖，而警靴后跟敲击地面的声音越来越大。

杰森握紧了手里的小刀，去他妈的，就算死他都不要进局子，那些关于年轻男孩进去之后的可怕结局，他宁愿死在街头都不要成为其中一个。

“孩子？”

而响起来的声音近乎于温柔，杰森被其中蕴含的真情实感的柔情吓得一愣，汽车的影子后面出现一个穿着警服的男人，背着光把明晃晃的手电筒打在他身上，杰森一抖，不知怎么的手里的小刀没来得及捅出去，反而看见那个男人发亮的蓝眼睛，蓝到杰森觉得自己见到了最标准的那种小孩蜡笔。

“你的脚还好吗？”

那个条子好像没有意识到他就是那个偷车贼，他收起手电筒小心的让光不要直接射进杰森眼睛，然后他蹲下身，无比自然地抬起全身僵硬的杰森的脚，流血的脚后跟让他皱了皱眉。

杰森被那人的动作带得往下凑了一点，然后他终于看清楚了那条子的脸。

操。

杰森觉得自己刚刚进入青春期的脑子开始违背身体意愿的沸腾起来。

一个不折不扣的蓝眼睛漂亮男人。

TBC


End file.
